That's Life (2000 TV series)
Category:CBS network shows Category:2000 television series debuts Category:2002 television series endings Category:2000s American television series Category:Comedy-drama television series Category:Serial drama television series Category:Television series by CBS Paramount Television Category:Television shows set in New Jersey That's Life is an American comedy-drama series created by Diane Ruggiero, that was broadcast on CBS from October 1, 2000 to January 26, 2002. Contents hide * 1 Synopsis * 2 Cast * 3 TV Ratings * 4 Awards and nominations * 5 References * 6 External links Synopsisedit The hour-long series follows the life of a young Italian-American woman (Lydia DeLucca, played by Heather Paige Kent), loosely based on Ms. Ruggiero's life, and her family in suburban New Jersey. The show was set in fictional Bellefield, ostensibly a play on the combination of Belleville and Bloomfield, two adjacent older working class suburbs on the north side of Newark, New Jersey. The show premièred a year after The Sopranos, also about an Italian-American family set in the New Jersey suburbs. Whereas The Sopranos depicted an organized crime family, however, That's Life was a light-hearted depiction of a law-abiding family (headed by veteran motion picture actors Ellen Burstyn and Paul Sorvino). In the first season, Frank DeLucca works as a toll collector on the New Jersey Turnpike, while Dolly is a housewife. In the second season, Frank retires after suffering a heart attack on the job, and he and Dolly opens a restaurant. Kevin Dillon played Paulie, Lydia's younger brother who was a young officer on the Bellefield Police Department who still lived at home. Debi Mazar played Jackie, Lydia's wise-cracking friend who owned a hair salon. The show mixed family situations with situations focusing on Lydia's life as a young single woman looking for both love and stable career, and for more out of life than simply raising children. The first season revolved around the fallout from Lydia's breaking off her engagement to Lou (Sonny Marinelli, who was written out after a few episodes), enrolling at a local university somewhat resembling nearby Montclair State University, and moving away from home for the first time. Most of the situations were light-hearted, but plots occasionally delved into darker subjects, including Paulie's struggle to resist the temptation to fall into corruption as a police officer. In the second season, Lydia finally selects a major to pursue a career in sports medicine. Her mother Dolly successfully ran for city council of Bellefield. Paulie started dating Plum (Danielle Harris), a classmate whom Lydia befriends in the first season, and marries her.1 The show developed a small fan base and received generally positive critical response, but languished in the ratings, despite the presence of well-known names in its cast, in part because it aired during the Friday night death slot for much of its run. It was cancelled at the end of the second season with numerous unresolved plot lines, including the budding romance between Lydia and one of her professors. Castedit * Heather Paige Kent - Lydia DeLucca * Debi Mazar - Jackie O'Grady * Ellen Burstyn - Dolly DeLucca * Paul Sorvino - Frank DeLucca * Kevin Dillon - Paulie DeLucca * Danielle Harris - Plum Wilkinson, later DeLucca * Gregory Jbara - Jo Jo Regosi TV Ratingsedit * highest rated: 12.1 million/9.1 household rating debut against Summer Olympics Closing Ceremony * 2000 to 2001: * 2001 to 2002: 6.9 million viewers 2 Awards and nominationsedit